A New Beginning, of Adventure!
by Chzsndwch
Summary: Jun'zil sets off from Sen'jin village to make better use of his life then voodoo worship or savage brutality of the horde. He makes his way to Ratchet to take the boat to Booty Bay. What will he find there? Where will this life he is pursuing take him? Read on to find out! This is my first FanFiction and I've just randomly thrown this together. It's rather short. Review!


**Chapter 1: Got a Little Mojo In Ya' Mon?  
**  
Zun'lin was walking west, making his way out of Durotar. His goal was to make it to the barrens and catch the boat to Stranglethorn. His plans were to make it to Stranglethorn Jungle in a week or two. As the troll made large strides his back hunched. He had vivid purple hair drawn back into a ponytail, which rested on his back. He had a somewhat large nose and long pointed ears. He had a piercing in his left ear and a stud in his nose with the design of a skull. He was walking alongside a green raptor. His name was Jun'zyun. (Jun-Zee-Un) Jun'zyun was his good companion for his life. As the two neared the bridge into The Barrens a guard asked where they were headed. Zun'lin turned to the guard "Eyy? We be makin' our way to da Barrens. Tryin' ta catch da boat ta Booty Bay." The guard grunted "Alright." He stepped aside, allowing them to cross the bridge. On the other side of the bridge Zun'lin mounted Jun. He rode the rest of the way to Ratchet. The boat had just arrived. "Perfect timing" Zun'lin thought to himself. He approached the dockmaster "Ey mon! Can I get two tickets to board tha' boat ta Booty Bay? I be glad ta pay ya'!" The goblin dockmaster looked up at Zun'lin "Very well. That'll be 25 gold and an extra ten for stable fees!" Zun'lin sighed handing the goblin 35 gold. The dockmaster waved him aboard. Zun'lin stepped onto the boat, leading his raptor to the stable. The boat was due to leave in one hour. He had some time to go shopping, to prepare for his journey across the ocean. He headed into Ratchet and stopped by the auction house. He stayed there for an hour, not really thinking about the time. Little did he realize the boat was leaving! He made a run for the dock the boat getting farther. He made a last sprinting dash running right to the very end of the dock. He did the stupid most reckless thing possible. He jumped. He soared through the air. He attempted to dive onto the boat. He succeeded and landed on the boat with a roll, somewhat breaking his fall. "Wow mon, dat was a close one." He spoke to himself. The landing on the wooden boat had hurt his shoulder somewhat. His heart was beating very fast. He was panting, exhausted. He headed toward his room. He lay back on his bed. He didn't realize it but he fell asleep. He awoke abruptly the next morning. Due to the waves they were currently going over. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. He rose from his bed and dressed himself in some casual clothes and headed out onto the deck. A few sailors were out on the deck aiding the rest of the crew with the waves. A large wave splashed Zun'lin in the face knocking him back. He coughed, spitting up saltwater and strange enough, a small fish. "Da fuck mon!" he shouted at not really anyone. He sighed going to go get dressed once more.

A few weeks later they made port in Stranglethorn, Booty Bay to be precise. Zun'lin gave a sigh of relief happy to be off the boat. He stocked up on some supplies and headed for the jungle. Out here he was allowed to summon his demons without receiving dirty looks from civilians. He summoned his Felguard. Razz'xiss. Raz was what he was usually called. He walked beside Zun'lin while he rode his raptor. Raz wasn't a… normal Felguard. He wasn't very threatening or mean. More of a kind person, it was sometimes annoying in battle but at least he had some sort of personality. As Zun'lin rode on he spotted a Night Elf druid, female being attacked by two gorillas. She wasn't winning. Zun'lin knew what he had to do. He dismounted aiming a large Incineration spell at the first gorilla. He released the flame magic and watched the gorilla fall to the ground, dead and on fire. The other was slaughtered by Raz. The Night Elf growled at Zun'lin. Zun'lin knew common, for starters. So when she spoke to him he clearly understood. "Stupid troll. I could've handled it!" Zun'lin frowned. "Well, I was only tryin' ta help, mon!" The Night Elf looked shocked "Y-You speak common?" Zun'lin smirked "Course I do! I ain't no emissary of da horde. I be a neutral mon!" Zun'lin grinned rather stupidly, making the Elf laugh. "So, What's yer name?" The elf smiled lightly "Sael'ah Moondawn" She replied. Zun'lin extended his hand in the form of a handshake "Pleasure ta meet'cha Sael'ah. The name be Zun'lin." Sael'ah smiles "Where are you headed, Zun'lin?" Zun'lin simply shrugged "Who knows. I was headed fer Grom'gol to get a drink. Ye interested? As long as yer with me they won't bother ya'." Sael'ah grinned "Sure. If your sure they won't harm me" Zun'lin smiled at his new found friend. He escorted her onto his Raptor "Now.. Jun'zyun don' like new people very much. But he seems ta like ya'!" Sael'ah sat behind Zun'lin gripping his waist for protection. In no time at all they had reached Grom'gol base camp.


End file.
